The Glade Princess
by Kylee1104
Summary: What happens when the second greenie comes up that's not from the original Gladers but she's a four year old girl? Just like the other Gladers, she only remembers her name, but unlike all of them, she came up with a note. Everyone's confused at first, but then get used to it. Two years later, someone she recognizes comes up and he recognizes her. Bad With Summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm working on my Teen Demigod chapter and will be done soon, just not by the end of the week. I'm also working on the first chapter to the rewrite of my first story, and the same goes for that one. The reason why is because my baby cousin was born less than four days ago, and its pretty crazy around my family. Also, my cat has been attacking my dog for no reason, and I'm having trouble getting her under control. Also, my uncle from Long Island, New Jersey just came. My other cat is also healing from an allergic reaction.**

 **I hope you understand.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Warning: (Don't read this warning if you haven't read The Death Cure) Newt did not get his limp from the wall in this, well he kind of did, but not in the way the book said. (Your probably confused if you haven't read The Death Cure but read this anyway, only the ones who have read it would understand what I was talking about.)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!**

Newt pov:

It was our second month inside 'the Glade' as everyone called it. Well, for George it was his first, but for the rest it was their second. We just finished pulling ourselves together and building a community when we heard sirens, and the thing that always sends up supplies every few weeks that we call the box started coming up, then when we opened it, George popped out, only remembering his name like the rest of us.

Nick had been voted leader, with Alby being second in command and me being third in command. Minho has been voted the 'keeper' of the Runners, who are the people who go out in the maze that surrounds us every day. I'm also a Runner. Zart has been voted the keeper of the Track-Hoes, who work in the gardens every day. Gally has been voted keeper of the Builders. Winston has been voted keeper of the Slicers, who slaughter poor animals. Siggy, who we call Frypan, is the keeper of the Cooks **I think that's what their called. Please correct me if I'm wrong.** There are also several others, I just think you get the idea.

Some people, in the beginning, have tried to spend the night in the maze. The next morning, we found most of them dead, others, just their stuff. There's a window so we can see what goes on in the maze at night, what we see is horrifying. These creatures we call them 'Grievers' roam around, sometimes jumping at the window several times before giving up. They've never come out during the day, only at night. We somehow know that that's what killed all those boys.

We call the days of panic from the beginning the dark days, as several people died in many different ways.

Today's my day off from running, as we don't know if someone else is going to come up the box. Just in case, we kept the ivy rope we pulled George out with. Everyone says that other than Nick, I did best with George at calming him down and stuff like that when he came up.

Two patterns we've all noticed during our time here, is that we all only remember our name, and that everyone here is male. We've also noticed that whenever we go into the maze, its different than the last day.

I was thinking about this, when suddenly the same alarm as last time blared. George looked scared, but seeing as none of us were freaking out he didn't either.

"Nick? What's that alarm for?" He asked.

"Its the alarm that means someone new is coming up, at least that's what it meant last time with you." He said.

Nick, Alby, and I were all chosen to be the three main leaders for a reason. Nick has the ability to explain everything in just a few short sentences, Alby has a demanding voice that gets everyone to listen, and I can keep calm and keep others calm even in the toughest situations. The other Gladers said that these things are why they chose us to be the leaders. They also wanted Minho to be a leader, but we all agreed it would boost his already huge ego, so he's a keeper, which is almost the same thing as a leader, its just he's only the boss of the Runners.

We all walked to the box, which we could hear coming up. After about thirty minutes, it stopped moving. When we opened it up, there was the same stuff that we got with George that we don't get in the normal supplies, but no one was down there.

"Nick, can I go down?" I asked him. He nodded and I jumped down. I heard a small frightened whimper, but I couldn't locate where it came from.

I looked around, knowing that there was someone down here with me, as I know everyone's voice from the Glade and that wasn't one of them. "Come on out, we're not going to hurt you." I said calmly and gently, remembering what its like when you first wake up with no memory. I hadn't even been in this place, and I was terrified. George told us that there was literally no light until the top opens, and your eyes never adjust. He says the box sways back and forth and is very loud, causing nausea if it wasn't already there. He said that when it starts and stops moving, you get thrown everywhere, as when it starts it starts the same pace as the rest of the time, which is fast, and when it stops its like if you were going ninety miles an hour in a car, then slammed your foot on the brakes.

After a few minutes of searching, I found the greenie in a corner, surrounded by barrels with a crate that was on top of the barrels covering their head.

The thing is, it was a four year old girl. She has dark brown hair but it wasn't quite black. She had somewhat pale skin and her eyes were a honey color.

"Hey sweetie, finally found you. Your a good hider, very tricky and smart. Do you want to come out now, we can play hide and seek later." I said in the same voice as before.

She shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Don't cry, none of us will hurt you, we're the good guys." I said as I wiped the tear off her cheek. She tensed up at the action, but quickly relaxed.

"Newt! What's down there?" Nick shouted from above. I realized that no one could see me and the greenie, and with how soft I was talking they wouldn't be able to hear me.

"Hold your klunk Nick! You'll see in a second!" I shouted back. I made sure that when I told him to hold his klunk, I said it at least partly jokingly, otherwise we would have some issues. Not from him, but from some of the other people.

You might be confused about klunk part. In the time we've been here, we've made up our own slang and stuff. Klunk means poop.

I turned to the girl then said in a softer, joking voice, "Don't mind them. Don't tell them I said this, but I think several people up there are crazy and are going to end up in the slammer at least once." She giggled at this, a small smile breaking out across her face.

"That's better. Can you tell me your name?" I asked.

She nodded and said, "My name is Maria. Why cant I remember anything else?" A few more tears slid down her face. **I will not be doing the talk that most people use when a child is talking. Not gonna happen.**

"Don't be sad sweetie, its normal. We all went through the same bloody thing when we got here, just not as young. Lets get you out on this shuck box." I said, once again wiping the tears away. For some reason she giggled at that. "What's got you so bloody happy?"

"You talk funny." She said.

"Yeah, I know. The people outside this thing tease me about it all the time. It's called an accent, you get it from the place you used to live. You have one too, so do they." I said.

"Really?"

I smiled and chuckled. "Yep, you and the people outside have an American accent while I'm the only one here who has a British accent. My accent is normal for me to use, but its weird for me to try to use your accent, and your accent is normal for you to use, but if you were to try mine it would feel weird to you." **Alright, before anyone calls me out on the fact that in the book Thomas didn't remember what country's or rulers there were, everyone else puts it in when they do this sort of stuff that Newt has a British accent. No yelling at me.**

She nodded, seeming to understand, and we walked out together, me waiting for the other Gladers' reactions.


	2. I have good news

**I'm so sorry! I'm such a horrible person! I shouldn't have left you for that long, I just have had writers block with this story and many others, therefore I haven't had any ideas. I'm going to try to get back to writing soon, and I know I shouldn't be asking anything of any of you because of how terrible I've been to you, but if you could give me ideas, it would speed up the process a lot. I cant write too much, as I want to get this done with tonight just so that you will either go to bed knowing that a story will be updated soon, or so that you can wake up to the good news of me updating soon. Also, I'm trying to figure out a schedule so that it will be easier for me to update and know which story should be my main priority. I hope you can forgive me, and I'll update soon.**


End file.
